T'was The Night Before Chistmas
by I Haz No Name
Summary: It's Christmas in Suna!Deidara's santa and the other Akatsuki members are reindeers? What in the world is going on? No pairings and it's Gaara's POV.


**A/N: Hey Weed Whacker and Bipolar Fruit here! Today we present you a poem! This is done together ^_^ We thought it would be fun even though it wasn't even Christmas... Well enjoy! It kinda took a while to type it all down and make sure that it was slightly similiar to the actual poem itself.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Jaws, or T'was the Night Before Christmas!**

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

T'was the night before Christmas,

and all throughout Suna

Not a ninja was stirring,

not even myself.

All the stockings were hung by the chimney with sand,

in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be dead.

The ninjas all snuggled some weapons in bed,

while visions of St. Nick dead in the sand.

With Kankuro and his "dolls" and,

Temari with her fan,

they all set off for a noisy sleep.

ZZZzzz...

* * *

When out on the roof I heard a BOOM! BANG! FIREPOWER! I mean a Boom,

I walked from my table to see what had occured.

Away to the window I flew with my sand,

Sand coffined the window

like nobody can.

The moon on the ground of the Kage-Tower,

gave the shadow of my targets from above.

When, what to my jade eyes should appear,

but a crazy blonde,

and eight, skinny missing-nin.

_'they must be sleep and food deprived...' _

* * *

With messed up hair (or lipstck o3o), and a wide grin,

I knew in a moment that THING must be killed.

More rapid than turtles, his team had come,

and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Leader! Now, Konan! Now, Zombie Bros!

On, Dumbass! On, Pot Head! On, Weasel and Jaws!

Away from the window! To the top of the roof!

Now run away! Run away! Run away all!"

_'What's he high on?... and does he have a speech problem?' -raises an invisible brow-_

* * *

As dead leaves that before the sand grains fly,

when they met up with an obstacle _'Wtf with the corpse?...'_

he let Pot Head eat it.

So up to the chimney their skinny asses flew,

With a sleigh full of bombs,

and a crazy St. Nick.

And then, in a BANG, I heard on the roof,

the walking and waiting of each nin's foot.

_'that must've hurt... oh well...'_

As I drew in my head,

and was turning around,

Down my chimney he had come with a POW.

* * *

He was dressed in a black with red clouds,

from head to foot,

his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of clay bombs he had flung on his back,

and he looked like a terrorist,

with his black robe with red clouds.

His eyes looked crazed,

his face was slightly covered in soot.

His cheeks were covered by soot,

his nose... was somewhat black...

His smirk turned into a cheshire grin.

* * *

And the beard on his chin was as fake as my eyebrows. (**A/N: If he had any**)

The stump of a pipe he help tight in his mouth,

_'He smokes?...'_

and the smoke circled his head like a snake.

He had an dirtied face and a mysterious bag,

to what it held I didn't know.

He was short and blond, a typical blond-his looks

and I glared at him with cold jade eyes. (**A/N: Deidara saw Gaara**)

A wink of his eye and a turn of his head,

soon gave me to know to stay on guard.

* * *

He yapped away like a toy train,

while doing his work.

He filled the stockings with clay birds,

then turned with a jerk.

And holding up a hand in front of his face,

holding some fingers up,

he jumped out, stole my cookies, and screamed!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_'Wtf...' _

He sprang to his sleigh,

to his team gave a whistle,

and away they flew like the sand whipping around.

But I heard his explain,

where he drove out of sight,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!UN!

NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! KATSU!

I blocked out the explosion with sand and flew after him...

with my sand sleigh and red hat.

_'That dude was definately on crack...'_

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think? R&R if possible and tell us what you would be wonderful ^_^ Thanks for spending some of your time to read this little thing. It means a lot to us here. Kinda beginners so it sucked-ish but we made it through nontheless. JA-NE!**


End file.
